Pococurante
by AstrisDreams
Summary: Wally's dad has just died, except he doesn't seem to care. Why doesn't he care? The team is determined to find out. Maybe he does care after all but just doesn't know how to deal with his father's death. Or maybe there's something deeper going on. Just a one shot. Hints of spitfire and birdflash take your pick.


**I decided to right a story mostly based on dialogue and see how it goes so here it is. I'm just full of ideas lately.**

* * *

"Why does he always suggest a movie night when he's just gonna go to sleep." Artemis huffed staring at the sleeping speedster occupying the couch.

"Can you blame him?" Robin shrugged, "Watching this movie is probably torture for him."

"But it's his favorite movie." M'gann protested looking at the screen and watching the man with shades dressed in all black avoid all the bullets coming for him.

"Well as a speedster everything moves slow for him. Watching the movie for us is two hours but to him it's like six. Whenever we hang out he watches movies on fast forward."

"That sucks."

Connor grunted, "I don't see why you're complaining. I'm the one with the speedster one me."

It was true Wally had his head on Connors shoulder, and was nuzzling into him like a cat would..

"I think it's cute." M'gann cooed brushing some of Wally's hair out it his eyes.

_'At least he's not competition. I already have Artemis to deal with.'_ Robin thought to himself.

"I guess when he's not talking he's pretty tolerable." Artemis muttered.

_-That I'm bad to the bone-_

"Is that his ringtone." Artemis snickered.

Kaldur cracked a small smile shaking his head in amusement, that was Wally for you.

"Should we answer?" M'gann asked.

"It could be private." Kaldur protested.

"It's Wally." Robin said, "I know every thing about him. There's nothing private we need to worry about."

"Well the song is getting annoying."

Robin grinned digging through Wally's pockets and pulling out his phone smirking at Artemis.

_'Hello?'_

_"Hello is this Wallace?'_

_'No this is his friend Robbie.'_

_'Doesn't matter, is Wallace there?'_

_'No he's unavailable at the moment'_

_'I see. Well when you see him can you pass along this message?'_

_'Sure, what's the message?'_

_'His father died last night'_

Robin tightened his grip on the phone, _'What?'_

_'Yeah, he passed away last night. Anyway I have to go. Good bye'_

_'Bye'_

"Robin what's wrong?" M'gann asked, "I can sense very high levels of distress."

"I don't...the call. They told me to tell Wally that his dad was dead."

"What? Really and they called to tell him that by phone!"

"They didn't even sound sorry. It was like a business call to them."

"How we gonna break it to Wally?"

"Break what to me?" Wally asked yawning, "If it's about you and Supey dating I already know."

Looking at the solemn faces around, "Why do you guys look like someone died?" Wally blinked at their faces, "What's wrong? What happened? Is somebody hurt."

"Wally we have something to tell you." Kaldur said gently.

"Is it Uncle Barry. Aunt Iris!"

"No it's um."

"Spit it out Kaldur!"

"You're father died. We got a call and they told us that your dad died last night. I'm sorry my friend."

Wally reeled back if slapped, and clenched his fists. "Oh."

"Wally are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine." He shrugged, "Anyway my movie is over M'gann I think it's your turn. You wanted to watch Tangled right."

"Are you sure."

"Guys really I'm-"

Wally was cut off by the zeta tubes arrivals.

_Recognized Batman-02, Flash-04_

"Wally-"

"I already know. I got a call. I don't care and I'm not going there."

Flash sighed, "How about we go see Iris yeah? She's probably worried."

"Yeah sure I guess. I'll see you guys later."

"Does it bother you that Wally didn't seem to care about the fact that his dad died." Artemis asked.

"It's unnerving, Wally well the Flashes in general are very family oriented and he just blew it off like it was nothing." Robin muttered.

"Maybe it hasn't hit him yet. Or he doesn't know how to handle it." M'gann suggested.

"Wally is going through a difficult time. If he chooses he will tell you of his problems until then put it out of your minds you have a mission." Batman said.

* * *

_Recognized Kid Flash B03_

"So they're showing a monster movie marathon on the sci-fi channel." Wally grinned speeding into Mt. Justice. "We could educate, Supey, Kaldur and M'gann about classic monsters."

The rest of the team glanced at each other before staring at Wally with worried expressions.

"What?"

"Wally are you okay?" Kaldur asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah M'fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just found out your dad died." M'gann whispered softly.

"Oh that! Trust me I'm fine." Seeing their disbelieving looks Wally sighed rubbing his face. "Honestly guys I couldn't be better. Batman and Flash even cleared me up to be here."

Robin frowned staring at his friend, something was clearly up. After the failsafe simulation it took months for the team to be sent out on another mission. But Wally's dad died just yesterday and he was here back in action with approval by Batman. That just screamed suspicious.

"Well if you're sure. Let's get started on those movies." Robin smiled at his friend.

Wally throwing an arm around Robin's shoulders Wally grinned. "See Robin knows I'm fine. This is why you're my best friend."

Artemis cocked her head, lips pursued. "So what movies are they showing?"

"All the classics." Wally said grabbing the remote and settling in the couch, "Frankenstein, Dracula, The Wolfman, The Mummy, The Swamp Thing and more!"

Robin waved a hand in front of Wally's face checking if he was asleep before turning to the team.

"Okay clearly something's up and I'm gonna find out what."

"I thought I was the only one." Artemis said, "He's been acting off like."

"His smiles are fake and he's not talking or moving as fast as he normally does." Connor added.

"We need to figure out what's going on for Wally's sake and for the team." Kaldur said.

"Why don't you look up Wally's dad. I thought the Flash was his dad until he got that call." M'gann suggested.

"So did I. Actually come to think about it I don't anything about Wally's parents." Robin muttered.

"Well just type in Wally West and Keystone and see what you get."

"I have a private laptop in my room. I can't do it on my holo computer or Batman will figure out what I'm up to."

The team left taking one last glance at Wally before making their way to Robin's room.

Wally groaned rubbing his eyes as he woke up an hour later. Glancing around the empty room he shrugged figuring they must have left for the night.

* * *

"Hey Uncle Barry." Wally greeted walking into the house.

"Wally are you sure you don't want me or Iris there with you tomorrow?"

"I'm sure I need to go buy myself. It's just closure."

"Okay just now that Iris and I consider you our kid and well always be there for you if you need us."

Wally closed his eyes feeling the sting of tears behind his eyes and wrapped his arms around Barry burying his face in his chest.

"I know Uncle Barry." He mumbled before going upstairs and throwing himself on his bed. He stared at the ceiling tears running down his face before he grabbed a pillow curling into it and sobbing himself to sleep.

* * *

"What have you found so far?" Artemis asked leaning over Robin eyes scanning the screen of the laptop.

"Well his father was on trial, actually his sentencing was today but he died yesterday."

"Do you suspect foul play?" Kaldur asked.

"Nah, probably just a coincidence or he killed himself to avoid his sentencing."

M'gann hovered over Robin's left shoulder. "But why would he do that?"

"What was he arrested for? I know my dad would rather die then get arrested for some of the things he's done."

"It doesn't say. However there is a funeral for him tomorrow."

"Already?"

Robin typed on the keyboard scrolling through websites.

"They've already buried him. It's just a vigil is all."

"We should go. We might find out why Wally's been acting so weird."

"Baywatch may not appreciate us there."

"Artemis is right-"

"I say we go this way he knows we're there for him."

"I guess it doesn't hurt."

"Then it's settled. The funeral is at two we'll leave at three so we can surprise Wally. Make sure you have black on." Robin said closing and swiveling around in the chair, "Now get out of my room."

* * *

M'gann pointed at a figured dressed in all white, "Is that Wally?"

Robin stared at the crimson red locks in shock, "Yeah it is but why is he dressed in all white?"

"We will address that momentarily for now we give Wally a moment to grieve."

"How come there's nobody else here? Wouldn't his Aunt and Uncle be here?"

Connor hushed the team, "Wally's saying something."

The rest of team went silent in their hiding spot behind some bushes as they tried to hear what Wally was saying.

"You found a way out of it just like you said. Not like it matters nobody's here. I don't even know why I'm here." Wally whispered, "When I found out you died, the first thing out of my mouth was it's not fair. But then again nothing in my life is ever fair when it concerns you. You died a free man...instead if the locked up bastard you should've been!"

Wally let out a shout punching the tombstone as tears ran down his face, "I hate you! I hate you so much! You're not my father you never were."

He fell to the floor sobbing, "I could live the rest of my life bitter about not getting the justice me and my mother deserved. Dick got his, so why couldn't I?"

"Who's Dick?" Artemis asked.

Robin stiffened and tensed as he began to work out the puzzle in his head.

"It doesn't matter now, not when you're six feet under. I hate you I won't forget that but you no longer matter in my life. That's why I wore white I'm a new person have been since you got arrested. You can't hurt me anymore, can't hurt anyone ever again." Wally stood up standing there before punching the tombstone again, "A child should sleep on his bed not under it."

Artemis let out a gasp clasping her mouth close but it was too late, Wally had heard her.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Wally cracked, "Who the fuck is there? I hope you guys got your laughs!" He shouted collapsing to the ground.

"Wally." Artemis said, running over to him and wrapping him in her arms.

"Arty? What are you doing here?" He looked up spotting the rest of the team, "What are you guys doing here."

Robin walked over hugging Wally, "I'm sorry. We thought you had been acting after hearing the news about your father. I...we wanted to be there for you."

The rest of the team nodded as they wrapped Wally in a group hug.

"So I guess you guys heard all that?"

"Wally did your dad abuse you?" Robin asked grabbing his hand while Artemis grabbed the other one.

Wally shuddered, closing his eyes. "Yes. It started when I turned ten. I use to think maybe there was something wrong with me. That I was the problem."

"Wally that's not true." M'gann whispered, combing her fingers through his hair.

"I know that now. Besides if he was hitting me then he wasn't torturing my mother."

"Why didn't she take you and leave."

"She tried twice, my dad found us both times. Told her if she tried again he'd kill me. Told me if I ran he'd kill mom. Neither of us were willing to take that chance. He also told me if I tried to fight back or use my powers then he'd kill my mom. I don't know if he was bluffing or not but he said he'd been poisoning her since we came back. I couldn't take that chance. Then one day he just snapped, he...he." Wally sobbed choking.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell us. It would not be wide to stress yourself out." Kaldur said rubbing his back.

"I know but I want to. This happened about a few months ago. He just snapped, when I came home he looked me and attacked me. Wouldn't stop and my mom screamed and tried to call the cops but my dad caught her and he...he murdered her right in front of me. Said he was gonna kill me too so there'd be no witnesses but a neighbor heard my mom screaming and called the cops. He was charged with child abuse, spousal abuse and murder. His trial was supposed to be yesterday. Uncle Barry said my mom would get the justice she deserved." Wally cried, "She deserved it and she got nothing, all for trying to defend me."

"You mom got what she wanted. You're here alive, it's what any mom wants." Artemis said.

"Why did you come alone?" Connor asked stroking Wally's legs absent mindedly.

"I just...I didn't think my problems were all that important."

"Of course they're important. You're important and as a team we look out did each other." Kaldur started.

"As a family we'll always be there for you." M'gann added, pecking his forehead.

"Through thick and thin." Artemis said, kissing his cheek.

"No matter what." Connor stated.

"Nothing can tear us apart." Robin finished tightening his grip on Wally's hand.

Wally smiled weakly, a few strays tears escaping. "Thanks." He yawned resting his head on Robin's shoulder.

"Wally are you well?" Kaldur asked.

"Fine just can we sit here for a bit?"

Kaldur smiled pecking his head, "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks again." Wally said softly lifting both Robin's and Artemis' hands and kissing them. "It's nice to know you guys care."

The team sat there in silence, Robin and Artemis blushing and glaring daggers at each other. Kaldur contemplating the surface life and M'gann and Connor having a mental conversation.

They'd sit there as long as they needed to because that's what family, boyfriends, and girlfriends did.


End file.
